Maybe some other time
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: Lightning had won. Her journey was over. But the mark of an I'Cie still stood strong on her and Snow. As if her happy ending wasn't there but in a completely new world. As her mark began to take their life away they both start to speak words they thought they would never head from one another. SnowxLightning -oneshot-


**A/N: **I was wondering really deeply about the title of this oneshot. I was thinking "Reset" or "Miracle" but i felt that a little unorginal so i stuck with this title which i don't normally do. Anyway i wanted to write something in celebration of LR: FFXIII (Lighting returns: Final Fantasy 13) but with such little information i had to make half the things up. I'm really interested in how the game will work. I'm going to get the game to see Light's happy ending. I would probably cry, knowing SE they would make something really emotional. They always do.

And is it only me but why are half the Snow and Light fics all about sex, affairs and sad love stories? I can't be the only one seeing this right?

**~midnight**

* * *

**Maybe some another time**

Lightning gazed at her fallen enemy, she held her blade loosely. She had done it, it was all over, and Lightning had won. In the thirteen days leading up to this day she was covered in guilt and pressure. Everything she did would either make time go faster or go backwards. She didn't know which actions would do what but now, that did not matter. The blade dropped onto the ground as Lightning fell to her knees in shock. A faint breeze started to blow at her direction and pushed her hair behind her shoulders.

Light could hear Hope calling to her over via the radio communicator he had given her on the first day she woke up. Lightning picked up the small device and pressed on the red button on the side and her lips began to speak.

"It's over. We've won."

But Lightning couldn't express the same joy Hope did over the communicator. It just didn't seem natural for her to have a happy ending. In her first adventure she was only able to enjoy it for a few seconds before turning into a goddess of another realm. As she continued to fight against a man named Caius and her sister, Serah went on her own journey in search for her. A young woman with long bleach white hair spoke to her in a devilish tone speaking that Serah was dead and it was all her fault. Yeul, didn't seem to care about her sister's death, in fact, she seem to be glad as if everything fell into place.

Light placed the communicator back into her red bag that was always wrapped around tightly on her right leg. She was still on her knees as the dark and gloomy background began to fade slowly. Lightning reached for her blade and held it tight. It was the only thing she knew that was right. A happy ending wasn't. Lightning convinced herself she could never deserve one.

"Fang and Vanille used their life to hold Cocoon up in the sky, Serah died in order to save it and now," Lightning looked up the empty sky. "Happiness always comes at a price." Lightning discontinued her last sentence to create a new.

Lightning opened her red bag and turned the machine on. She felt the small device vibrate while she had put it away.

"Hope? What's the matter?"

"Everyone is here but we can't contact Snow." The young man explained. "Is he there with you?"

Light gazed around the area. It even caused Light to stand back onto her two feet to double check. But there was no sign of the blond hero she had met a few times on her thirteen days back on Grand Pulse. Placing the machine to her lips, "his not here Hope. Maybe his taking some sort of long route so he could tell another hero story to tell over dinner." Lightning rolled her eyes at the idea. That was something she didn't miss while she was asleep.

Hope chuckled over the idea. "I should have known. Well Serah and the others are here waiting for you."

Holding onto her top tightly, Lightning just nodded before ending the call. The radio dropped out of her hands and hit onto the ground harshly, losing the back of the machine as it scattered away from the main body. Light placed her hands over her I'Cie mark as it began to glow. She looked where she had slain the monster that caused all her so much trouble. Was her life connected to it? Lightning feared of the idea as she fell to her side, coughing badly.

"Light!" Lightning heard a loud and manly voice calling her name.

"Snow?" Lightning questioned as he saw the man rush to her aid. "Why aren't you with Hope and the others?" Lightning asked as Snow kneeled down by her side.

Picking her up into his arms, "I thought I should check up on you first. We can't have the celebration party without the hero." Snow joked.

Holding onto her top tightly, Lightning hissed at the pain her mark was making. Snow watched as the aura around her chest started to glow more intently. "Lightning?"

"I think my life was connected to that monster." Lightning spoke. Her eyes glanced at Snow's I'Cie mark. It was glowing but not as intense as her. It was either finish glowing or it was just starting. "Your mark..."

"Quiet." Snow spoke as he stood onto his two feet with Lightning in his arms. "We have to get you back to the others." But Lightning wasn't finished as she clenched tightly onto Snow's trench coat.

"Answer me." Lightning eyes stared right into Snow's soul. He knew she would give him a beating once the pain was gone. "What is happening to you? Why is your mark glowing like mine?"

The black and gloomy background started to fade and clear skies of blue replaced them. Soon Snow was walking on the endless fields of Grand Pulse with a weak and fragile Lightning in his arms. Snow continued to walk without answering Lightning's question. He didn't seem interested in answering that question. Irritated, Lightning pulled hard on Snow coat that it caused the blond to lose his balance and falling to his feet.

With the pain subsiding Lightning rose and held the man by his coat. A storm of violent and powerful emotions rose. "Why didn't you tell me you were an I'Cie?! Why hide it from me?!"

Taking the woman's hands off of his coat, Snow quickly replied. "Because I didn't want you to worry. You had enough things to worry about anyway."

Lightning clenched her fists and looked away. She kept Snow out of her vision as she spoke, "Telling me made it worse!" Looking up fiercely, Snow knew Lighting was extremely upset. "If you told me earlier I could have done something. I could have helped you!" Lightning placed her hands over her mark again.

The pain was short but it was able to make breathing hard. She took a few steps towards Snow. Her footsteps were wobbly and unbalanced. On her fourth step she had lost balance and fell into Snow's arms. Lightning fought her way to stand up again but breathing normally was already taking most of her energy. Seconds later Snow fell to his knees while holding Lightning very loosely.

"You're such an idiot." Lightning remarked. "You didn't tell me you were feeling the same pain." Glancing over, "Some sort of hero you turned out to be."

"Sorry?" Snow laughed before being interrupted by Light's harsh coughing. "Hey calm down, the others are coming to get us. You'll get to see Serah again."

Shaking her head barely, "There's no time." Looking up, "Tell me, why did you become an I'Cie again?"

"Easy." Snow spoke. "To protect Serah and everyone important else to me. I needed to be strong again and I knew once you knew about it you would punch me over and over again like the old times. " Snow gazed at the faint sight of a city. "But Noel seems to do a better job at protecting Serah than I ever did."

"So that is why you haven't gone back to them. You don't know how to face Noel and Serah after you gave your role of protecting Serah to him." Lightning smirked. "Stubborn."

"Are you smiling?" Snow waited till Lightning looked up at him.

"Just at the fact of how stubborn you are."

Light turned to her hands. They had turned into transparent neon green and fading. Looking back to Snow she was shocked to see the same thing was happening back to him. Light tried on touch her shoulder but her hands just went straight through. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again once more. "We are fading. We are returning back to our right time."

"What a shame. I was looking forward talking to you about the good ol' days." Snow joked once more.

"Maybe some other time." A soft white aura began to engulf the two. White markings written in a foreign tongue were being written onto the ground around them.

Turning around both could hear faint calls of their names before they came to their vision. Serah was the first they could see with Noel right behind running towards them. Hope and the others were not too far and all were calling their names one after the other. Snow looked around himself and Light and saw the aura around them was not fading but, getting brighter. He fixed his eyes on Lightning as she was looking what was happening around her, she was so amazed with what was happening around her but her eyes, didn't share that same amazement.

She was fading. Dying. Death always found a way for the strongest to speak words they would never speak.

"Maybe some other time, it could have been us." Light softly spoke. Snow had never heard Light speak with such uncertainty.

Snow continued to stay in the same spot as the others continued to come closer. They acted like a timer that by the time they had reached them, they would be gone. As Lightning's body faded the more he embraced the solider long enough before he could not physically hold her anymore.

"Maybe." Snow smiled. "Maybe." He saw Serah coming closer, so close that you could tell she was crying. Looking back to Light, "Maybe we'll see each other up there." Snow decided to add one more silly remark.

"Again, idiot." Lightning glared. "Anyway if we do meet up there we wouldn't know each other. Don't you learn anything while you were in school?"

"If that's the case I'll just keep reintroducing myself until I don't have to speak my name for you to know me."

Lightning smirked at Snow's remark. He couldn't believe he would say such a thing now. Light saw her sister kneeling down to her and wanting to reach her hand to her before seeing it was not physically possible. She wanted to do the same to her fiancé but he was in the same condition. Lightning smiled softly and warmly to her sister and placed her hand on her shoulder as if Serah could feel it. Snow placed a goofy and cheeky smiled on his face and saluted to what could have been his wife.

Both put on their happiest faces to Serah even though they were covered in grief and sadness. This was not the ending both wanted. They looked at everyone they had travelled during with the years. And within seconds of their arrival they all faded from their sight.

_"Maybe some other time, alright Serah?"_

* * *

"Serah." Noel broke the silence between them two. "I really don't like seeing you like this."

Serah scattered red rich rose petals into the empty plains of Grand Pulse. It had been a month since Lightning and Snow faded. Not even Hope understood why they had vanished like that. The others have been trying to cheer Serah up, even Sazh create a party with the help of her students. Even though Serah enjoyed the surprise made by her students and Sazh's help it didn't not remove the sadness within her heart. Not only did she lose Lightning but Snow as well. Serah hardly ate or talk with the others. The house, despite how noisy it became, was always empty without the cheery and bubbly Serah helping Lebreau or talking with one of the boys.

Noel continued to stand a few feet behind her as he watched Serah scattered more rose petals into the air. Serah continued not to say a single word. All she did was watch the rose petals fly with the wind before scattered more.

"I don't understand why they just left like that."

"They were I'Cie's Serah. Their life was connected to the fiend Lightning destroyed. But that doesn't mean they're gone Serah."

Serah turned around quickly to face Noel. Confusion had covered her face instead of sadness.

"I bet your sister will always be watching out for you...and Snow." Noel added with a slight laugh. Noel heard Serah laugh afterwards.

Noel smiled, it had been weeks since he saw Serah happy or even laughing. Noel watched at her softly before she stopped and looked at Noel in confusion. She had no idea why Noel was smiling at her. Noel smirked and shook his head; telling Serah not to worry about it. He turned his back and waved at her as he made his way back to the camp. Noel froze in his spot when Serah reached out for his hand and held it tight.

"What kind of world do you think they would be in?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "that is something we'll never know." Noel looked up to the clear blue sky then at Cocoon. "But I'm sure it would be a very interesting world. Nothing is ever dull with those two."

Serah slipped away from Noel's grasp before scattering the last rose petals she had brought with her. She looked back at him and smiled warmly. She placed her hands behind her back and walked a few steps ahead of Noel before stopping.

"I feel like they're still around. I know my sister and Snow will always protect me even though they might never recognise us." Turning around, "but I know in that time, my sister is happy and so is Snow."

Noel nodded. "Yes, it's time for your sister to have her own happy ending."

* * *

"Claire Farron, I award you as Office Guard of the PSICOM unti. Congratulations." The former teacher of hers handed the woman her badge.

"Thank you sir." Light bowed as she accepted her badge. "I will take pride in this role and treat it with care." Lifting up her head. "I was honour to learn under your command."

"Claire." The man spoke. "Don't forget you're not a God. You need to enjoy yourself."

"Y-Yes sir." Lightning bowed down to her former teacher before leaving the office.

Lightning smiled at her new badge before heading to her room. It was small and there was hardly any room to place any luxury items. She reached over for her bag and lifted the flap to open it. Inside were the usual things that would be inside a woman's bag – wallet, letters and many other things. Opening her wallet stood out a photo of her parents. They shared the same pink hair that she did. Light brushed her hair over her right shoulder before returning the object back into her bag.

A few knocks against her bedroom's door came after. Confused at the action, Light reached over and placed her hand tightly on the doorknob. She hardly had many friends in her training to become a soldier. In fact many feared her. Having her parents many miles away from her and being an only child loneliness was her only companion during the years of growing up.

"Lightning, it's time for your daily patrol." One of her teammates spoke. "But you'll be patrolling the main streets of Cocoon."

"Ah I see." Lightning looked back at her belongings before back at her teammate. "Thank you. I'll be there in five."

Waiting for her companion to leave, Lightning followed. In her new PSICOM uniform the young woman patrolled the streets like any other solider. Even a light a safe patrol Lightning still kept her guard up. Her glare was enough for the usual troublemakers to be on their best behaviour. But some didn't take Light's glare as a warning. Mocking the female solider two boys quickly ran past her and quickly snatched a woman's purse as they ran past. This made Lightning jump to her feet and chase the men.

The troublemakers took sharp turns and narrow short-cuts through the streets of Cocoon but it didn't make them lose the Light. Only did one hallway that was filled with pile up old boxes and papers slow her down. Lightning cussed at the fact she would lose the boys but a man quickly jumped over the wired fence and blocked the boys.

"The hero has finally made his entrance."

Slowing her pace down Lightning looked at the strange man. She wanted to make sure he was the one that blocked the boys from running away with the woman's purse. She also wanted to make sure he wasn't with the boys.

"Hand it over or else somebody else will."

The man offered his hand to the boys and waited for them to return the purse to him. Lightning took a few steps behind the boys and placed her hands on their shoulders. With a dark and intimidating voice she spoke.

"Leave while you have the chance brats."

Swallowing hard the boys returned the purse to the man and scattered away, tripping over their feet a few times before taking off completely. Lightning looked back at the man. He had a giant grin on his face. It seemed stopping the boys was one of the highest achievements he had ever done in his whole life.

"Thank you but I didn't need your help." Lightning tried to take the purse from the man's hands but missed. It seemed he was playing with her. "You do your mocking a office guard?" Lightning raised her voice.

"And do you know you are talking to the man that stopped two boys running away with a purse." He teased once more.

"I'm not afraid to fight you." Lightning punched her fists together.

"Whoa, calm down. I just wanted to talk to somebody." Snow held his hands in the air. Lightning crossed her arms while keeping an intimidating look all over her face. "I'm new here and I need somebody to show me around."

The solider raised an eyebrow, "And you can't do that by yourself because?" Light waited for this answer.

"I would get lost!" He explained. "Don't worry, after today you don't have to see me again." Snow quickly explained.

Sighing, "Fine." She looked up to the man. "What's your name?"

The adult puffed his chest out and placed his hands against his waist. "Snow, Snow Villiers."

"Snow hm?" Lightning paused. "An interesting name."

Snow chuckled and placed his hands behind his short blond hair. "And you Miss?"

Turning her back on the man, "Call me Lightning." Afterwards Lightning started to make her way out of the alley.

"Lightning hm?" Snow spoke to himself. "Interesting."

"Hey you!" Lightning's voice snapped the man from his thoughts. "You coming or what? I don't have all day to babysit a stubborn man like you!"

Snow smirked and began to make his way to the woman. Standing beside him, he smiled. Lightning wondered why he was smiling at her at nearly all times. She shook her head and began to move once more. Then she started to point at the street ahead of them both and explained what Snow could see there and told whatever interesting history that could be found there. Somehow Snow made her lighten up. She would have said no straight up but the strange man, Snow changed her mind.

Lightning didn't understand why.

And neither did Snow.

_"Maybe this time, things will work out our way."_


End file.
